


The Tale of Two Sisters

by tessaonline



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessaonline/pseuds/tessaonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a woman knocks on the doors of Nonnatus House, life-altering changes take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm no stranger to the world of fan fiction, but this is my first CtM fan fiction and I'm kinda nervous what you all think of it. People on Tumblr told me to continue after they'd read the first part, so here's chapter 1. I have no idea if I'm going to be able to update on a regular basis. But I'll do my best to finish this story somehow. Please keep in mind that English is not my first language and it's not beta'd yet as I'm looking for a beta-reader. Oh, and unfortunately I don't own CtM at all...

 

She was in enormous pain. Walking took all the strength she had left. Finally the building of Nonnatus House came into her line of vision. She stumbled up the stairs and managed one knock on the door before she sank to the ground and her world went black.

Sister Mary Cynthia and Sister Winifred were about to go to bed, when they heard a knock on the door. Both young sisters halted and waited for another knock to follow the one they thought they heard. When none came, they looked at each other and Sister Winifred decided to open the door. Sister Mary Cynthia had followed closely and when the door opened both women couldn’t contain their gasp of horror at the sight that greeted them. It was Sister Winifred who recovered first and sprang into action.

“Sister Mary Cynthia, go call Sister Julienne for help.”

Sister Mary Cynthia nodded and walked as quickly as she could - running of course was not acceptable - to get Sister Julienne. One knock on her door was enough and soon both Sisters were on their way down.

Sister Winifred quickly took in the woman’s appearance, who was lying unconscious on the stairs that led to Nonnatus House. Her immediate conclusion was that something horrible had happened to the woman. The clothes she was wearing were covered in blood and torn. When Sister Winifred carefully turned her onto her back, she noticed bruises on the woman’s neck and face, her right eye was swollen shut and her breathing was labored.

“Oh dear,” Sister Julienne said and quickly took charge. “Sister Mary Cynthia, I want you to call doctor Turner and then sergeant Noakes.”

Sister Mary Cynthia nodded and hurriedly left to make the calls.

“Help me carry her to the nearest guest chamber, Sister.” Sister Julienne said to Sister Winifred. The younger Sister nodded and carefully they carried her to the nearest room and laid the injured woman on the bed. Sister Julienne had a fairly good inkling of what had happened, but to be sure she had to examine her. Even though the woman was unconscious, Sister Julienne respected her virtue, therefor she asked for Sister Winifred to fetch her a bowl of water and a wash cloth. Then, as the door had closed, Sister Julienne carefully removed the woman’s clothing. The blood she saw on the woman’s thighs confirmed the Sister’s suspicion.

A knock on the room’s door made her pull up the sheet, so the woman would remain covered. Then she called out an enter. The door opened and inside stepped Sister Winifred with the bowl of water and a wash cloth, together with doctor Turner. Sergeant Noakes stood still in the door opening. One look told him enough and he told the two Sisters and the doctor he would take Sister Mary Cynthia’s statement first and theirs later.

“Why don’t you go and give your statement as well? Doctor and I will be able to manage.” Sister Julienne said.

“Are you sure?” Sister Winifred asked.

The older Sister nodded and told her younger Sister to go, her voice clear. Sister Winifred accepted the dismissal and quietly closed the door as she left. Doctor Turner looked questionably at Sister Julienne.

“Aside form the obvious beating she suffered, I have reason to believe she has been violated. There’s blood on her inner thighs and her knickers are gone.”

“I see,” the doctor replied.

“You need to make a statement about that, Sister, although I think sergeant Noakes might have an inkling of that. Let’s see if I can do at least something to stop the swelling in the face. And I need to check if she has any other injuries.”

It was when doctor Turner had gone home and the woman was made as comfortable as could be, that Sister Julienne made her statement to sergeant Noakes. “So, I take it there’s no means of identifying the woman?”

Sister Julienne shook her head. “I’m afraid not, sergeant. Unless my Sisters have found a purse?” and she looked at her Sisters in question. Both shook their head, they hadn’t found nor seen any purse at all.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” the sergeant sighed. “We’ll be having a hard time figuring out who contact then, but we’ll do our best.”

“She must have relatives somewhere whom are concerned of her whereabouts, I’m sure.” Sister Julienne replied. “In the meantime doctor Turner told me it was best not to move her around that much, and for now she’s best of here I think. Doctor will come and check in tomorrow morning again, to see how she is doing.”

“Well, I’d better go and see if we can try and locate her family.” Sergeant Noakes stood.

Sister Julienne walked him to the door. “If you need our help, let us know. She was walking around in Poplar, she must live either in this neighborhood or very nearby. I can’t imagine her traveling far with the injuries she sustained.”

“I’ll keep your offer in mind, Sister Julienne. Thanks!”

***

Patrick Turner had arrived home ten minutes ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to step out of his car and enter his home. He couldn’t help but see his wife’s face on the pillow. The same small figure, the same height, faces alike, around the same age (give or take a year or two). It creeped him out so much that, when there was a knock on the window of his car, he startled. Outside he saw his wife standing in nothing than her nightgown. The dressing gown she wore did not much to keep the chill of the night away and she had wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

He opened the door of his car, stepped out and pulled his wife to him. Her arms opened and welcomed him in a much needed embrace. “That bad?” She whispered and all he can do was nod his affirmative to her question. Shelagh Turner knew the situation of her husbands newest patient had been a bad one. Knowing her husband as well as she did after only two years of marriage, she knew he would talk to her about it when he was ready for it. “Come, let’s get inside.” She said. “I’m freezing.”

Patrick looked at his wife and noticed the slight tremble she was trying to hide. He took of his coat and wrapped her up in it. It made him remember that time when he’d found her on the road leading from the sanatorium that foggy day. What he couldn’t do then, he could do now. He softly pecked her lips, slightly lingering. Then he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and guided her inside their home, up the stairs to their bedroom. She discarded her dressing gown and quickly got into bed. When Patrick had changed, he quickly followed her and wrapped her in his arms, needing the assurance she was really there with him. Sleep followed quickly, dreamless, straight till morning.

***

Sister Monica Joan wandered the hallways of Nonnatus House with a mission. She was looking for something, but couldn’t remember where she had left it. Nearing the guest chambers, she knew this was not where she had left whatever she was looking for. She was about to turn around to go to the dining room when she heard a soft whimpering from the first room. When the whimpering got louder, Sister Monica Joan took a look inside and she gasped. “Oh my dear! What kind of awful incident happened to you?” The oldest Sister of Nonnatus House walked to the bed and stroked the woman’s face tenderly. The whimpering stopped and silently Sister Monica Joan left the room. She hurried to the dining room, where she knew her other Sisters would be having breakfast. She had forgotten the midwives would be there having breakfast as well, when she stormed in. Everyone stopped what they were doing at that moment and Sister Julienne asked what was wrong.

“What happened to Shelagh?”

“Shelagh’s at home with Patrick, Sister Monica Joan.” Sister Julienne answered gently.

“No, she’s not!” Sister Monica Joan exclaimed. “I saw her lying in the first guest chamber just a moment ago, muttering ‘you promised’!”

The midwives looked at each other confused. Sister Evangelina noticed the only people who weren’t confused by the out burst were Sister Julienne, Sister Mary Cynthia and Sister Winifred. “Well,” she grumbled, “which one of you three is going to explain what’s going on?”

“When we went to bed last night, there was a knock on the door.” Sister Mary Cynthia started.

“When we opened the door, there was a woman lying on the steps, she was unconscious.” Sister Winifred continued.

“We couldn’t leave her out there.” Sister Mary Cynthia added.

“So we called for Sister Julienne.”

“Doctor Turner and sergeant Noakes were called. Doctor found it best not to move her anymore, so I found it for the better she stayed here.” Sister Julienne explained. “And I think I understand doctor’s reaction much better now and why she looked so familiar to me, thanks for helping Sister Monica Joan.” “So, it is Shelagh, then?” Nurse Gilbert asked. “No, she’s not.” Sister Julienne replied, “But she does look an awful lot like her.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shelagh woke to find the space next to her empty. She quickly put on her dressing gown and stepped out into the hallway. It was silent. She quietly opened the door to Timothy's room. The boy was still sound asleep and Shelagh suppressed a smile, that boy could sleep through almost anything. But still no Patrick. She opened the door to Angela's room and the first thing she noticed was that the cot was empty. The door to the toddler's room was closed again, and Shelagh made her way down the stairs. The kitchen was devoid of any light, but in the living room, a small light could be seen. It was there where she found her husband, lying on the couch, Angela on top of his chest. Their baby girl was sound asleep, her husband was wide awake. She made her way over towards them and Patrick made as much space on the couch as he could without waking their daughter.

"I missed you when I woke up." Shelagh said when she sat down on the small space she found besides her husbands legs.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Talk to me, Patrick." Shelagh coaxed. "Ever since you came back from Nonnatus House yesterday, I've noticed you haven't been yourself."

Patrick looked at their joined hands, Shelagh had grabbed his hand while talking to him. The slow circular motions she was making on top of his hand with her thumb were soothing him. It always had soothed him. He knew he should tell her what he'd seen last night. He looked up and just when he was about to speak, the telephone rang. He silently cursed the damn thing for ringing.

"You stay right where you are." Shelagh said and she stood up to pick up the phone. "Turner residence, Shelagh speaking." It didn't take long before she looked his way and he knew he was needed. While he slowly tried to get up under the slight weight of their daughter, Shelagh had come over to pick her up from his chest, while telling him it was Sister Julienne on the phone calling him in.

"Doctor Turner speaking." He said.

Shelagh had laid Angela in her playpen, the little lady was still sound asleep, which was a miracle with all the bustling about. She entered the kitchen, switched on the light and started to make breakfast. Not long after, Patrick was still on the phone talking to Sister Julienne, Timothy came downstairs. One look at his father was enough to know he was already going to be called away. When he turned to his stepmother, he noticed she started breakfast. He was about to offer her some help when his little sister announced she was awake. "It's okay, mum, I've got her."

"Thanks, dear." Shelagh smiled. Timothy was a marvel as a big brother. When both she and Patrick were busy, he always volunteered to babysit his little sister, even though his friends were going outside and play.

Patrick was done talking on the phone and he went over to his son. "Timothy, please look after your sister for an hour. Your mother and I need to go to Nonnatus House."

"What do you need me there for?" Shelagh had heard Patrick's words to Timothy and her curiosity was piked.

"I'd already promised to go by to see how that woman is doing, but recent events made Sister Julienne sure that you needed to come as well."

Shelagh looked perplexed, but Patrick's gaze towards their son, made her understand they'd be talking about this whilst being on their way. "Sure, we can be on our way after breakfast." She said briskly.

Patrick and Shelagh had arrived at Nonnatus House an hour after Sister Julienne had contacted them and still Patrick had to explain to his wife why her former Sister found it necessary that she would come as well. As they stood in front of the door, waiting to be let in, Shelagh looked at her husband. She guessed she would have to hear from Sister Julienne herself, why she was needed as well.

When the door was opened by Nurse Mount, Patrick stepped inside quickly without saying a word. Shelagh apologized for his behavior, telling Patsy that she thought last night's call had shaken him more than he was letting them know.

Patsy, who had helped Sister Julienne this morning taking care of their new patient, replied: "I'm not surprised." Which earned her a confused look from Shelagh.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell, perhaps seeing is for the best. Guest chambers, first door. Sorry, got to run now for my calls."

Shelagh made her way over to the guest chambers, noticing the strange looks the Sisters were giving her. It made her feel uncomfortable, it was as if it was her leaving the order all over again. When she arrived at the first door, Sister Julienne was standing in the doorframe. "Shelagh, my dear, how are you?"

"Wondering why it is I'm needed here. Patrick's with her right now?"

Sister Julienne nodded. "But before you go in, we need to talk." The older woman had softly grabbed Shelagh's elbow and led her to the chairs standing against the wall across the room. She gently directed the younger woman to sit down, and she sat down herself. "Shelagh, when you first joined our order, we didn't know much about you. Now we know more about you as who you are now, in this moment, but your youth is still a mystery to us." Sister Julienne noticed the unshed tears that had gathered in Shelagh's eyes and she quickly continued. "I've always known your youth was a sore spot to talk about, but please answer my question honestly. It's of the utmost importance." And when Shelagh softly nodded her consent, she asked: "Do you have a sister who's about the same age as you?"

"I've a sister who's two years younger than me, but we're very much alike." Came the whispered answer.

Sister Julienne smiled a sad smile. "We've noticed some similarities between you and the woman we found on our staircase last night. Sister Monica Joan had mistaken her for you."

"I guess that's got Patrick so upset then?"

"I guess," Sister Julienne replied, "my dear Shelagh, it was her calling out your name this morning, when Nurse Mount and I were tending to her wounds, that made me call Patrick and ask him to bring you along. I know you probably haven't seen your sister in a very long time…"

But Shelagh didn't hear any of the words Sister Julienne was speaking to her anymore. Her legs carried her of their own accord to the room. She stood still in the door frame, seeing Patrick carefully placing the blanket back up to cover the woman. When he stood up straight and turned around to look at her, she got a good look at the woman's face. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. There, lying on the bed, was her baby sister covered in bruises. Shelagh had imagined their reunion many a time, but never had she thought it would be like this. "God no, not Aislinn!" She whispered before she sank to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick was at his wife’s side the moment he noticed she was unable to stand any longer. Holding her, he sank down to the ground with her, keeping her close in his embrace. He didn’t say anything, he simply kept holding her, while her body shook with silent sobs.

Sister Julienne stood in the door opening, her heart going out for the woman she considered a daughter. When she looked at Patrick she saw him mouthing the words ‘the children’ and she understood that Timothy was babysitting Angela at the moment. “I’ll ask nurse Crane if she wants me to drive to your home to pick up the children.” After seeing Patrick’s relieved look, she turned around and left the Turners alone, knowing that Patrick would take care of Shelagh.

Patrick noticed his wife’s shaking had stopped and he carefully lifted her head from his shoulder. The look of devastation in her eyes tore at his heart, while his look of undying love slowly mended the pieces of Shelagh’s broken heart after discovering the woman was her sister.

“We used to be close. When mother died we grew closer.” Shelagh’s lips trembled and she was desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. “And when father died, we grew even more close. I … I …”

Patrick took her hands and stroked the top of her hands with his thumbs, just like she had done earlier this morning. “You?” He gently prodded.

“I … I promised her I’d always be there for her.” Tears streamed down her face. “And I broke that promise.”

“You must have a had a very good reason to break that promise. If you feel ready enough to tell me, know that you can. For now, let us stand up, so you can go and sit with your sister and renewing your promise of being there for her.”

***

The doorbell rang and Timothy hesitantly put his little sister in her playpen. He walked to the door and peeped through the spy whole. “Who is it?” he called, just to be sure and when he heard the voice of Sister Julienne, he opened the door, a waterfall of questions coming from him.

Sister Julienne smiled about the boys protectiveness towards his family. “Your parents are still at Nonnatus House. I promised them I would come and get you and Angela, for they might be there for a while.”

“Does this have to do with dad’s new patient?”

“It’s not my place to tell, it’s not even your father’s place to tell, it only is your mother’s. But I’m quite sure that your mother wouldn’t mind it if your father explained some of it to you. Come along, if you grab the things both you and Angela need, I’ll go and get the little lady.”

Timothy spurted upstairs, only to get down as quickly as he went up. “She’s in her playpen, Sister.” And he was back up again to grab their things and stuff them in his bag and Angela’s nappy bag.

While Sister Julienne hold Angela in her arms, the little girl babbling happily, Timothy came thundering down the stairs. “All ready to go.” He said.

“Well, let’s go then. We mustn’t let nurse Crane wait any longer than is necessary.”

Timothy got in the back of the car and dumped the bags in the seat next to him. Sister Julienne gave Angela to him to hold. She found it much safer for Angela to sit in the back of the car. Then she stepped in as well. As soon as she sat, nurse Crane started the car and they were on their way to Nonnatus House.

The moment the car stopped and Sister Julienne had taken Angela from Timothy, the teenage boy ran up the stairs. He was lucky the door opened, as nurses Mount and Gilbert had to go to a child-birth. He quickly mumbled a hello, but simply rushed inside in search for his parents. Sister Julienne and nurse Crane followed in a more sedate pace.

“Where are you two off to?” nurse Crane asked.

“Mrs. Danty called. Her water broke.” Barbara replied. “It’s her first, so it probably will take some time.”

“We’ll see you later and if needed, save you some dinner.” Sister Julienne said.

“Thank you.” Both nurses replied in gratitude.

“Mum! Dad!” Timothy had gone up the stairs, but he had no idea in which room his father’s patient was put in to. He reckoned after what Sister Julienne had told him, they were with her.

Patrick Turner stood behind his wife when he heard his son call out for them. He quickly stepped in the hallway and admonished his son. “Try to keep quiet Timothy. The Sister’s are at the chapel and there’s a seriously injured woman just a couple of meters away.”

Timothy sheepishly looked at his feet. “I’m sorry dad.” Then he looked up at his father. “Is mum alright?”

Patrick sighed and motioned his son to sit beside him on the chairs that had recently been used by Shelagh and Sister Julienne. “She will be in time, Tim.”

“What does that mean?”

“Remember when I wasn’t feeling myself?”

Timothy nodded. “I do, you didn’t speak to us for days and simply laid in bed.” The boy remembered his father’s period of depression well. “Is that’s what’s wrong with mum?”

“Not exactly. My illness happened because something that happened to me a long time ago caught up with me. And that’s what’s happening to mum now. Something that happened a long time ago, caught up with her.”

“That seriously injured woman?”

“Yes.”

“But how?”

“It appears she is her sister.”

“Mum has a sister?” Timothy exclaimed surprised. “Sorry.” He had lowered his voice again. “Really though?”

“Really, Timothy. And that’s all I know. That woman is her sister, who she hasn’t seen for at least ten years, and Shelagh feels as if she failed her.”

“But…” Timothy started, but the shake of his father’s head made him stop talking.

Sister Julienne had walked up the stairs as well, with little Angela in her arms. “Look who is here.”

Patrick stood up and took his daughter in his arms, inhaling her scent, which instantly calmed him. “Thank you for picking them up.”

Sister Julienne put her hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome. Go downstairs with your children and get something to eat.”

Patrick shook his head. “Shelagh…”

“I’ll go to her. You need to be around those lovely children of yours and they need their lunch.”

He knew Sister was right and he motioned Timothy to follow him downstairs. Although he desperately needed to see his mother, Timothy understood now might not exactly be the time to see her. He followed his father without any complaints.

***

Sister Julienne softly knocked on the door, then opened it. She saw Shelagh sitting besides her sister’s bedside in the only chair the room possessed. “Shelagh, come and have some lunch.”

But Shelagh stubbornly shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”

“My child, if not hungry, than at least join us and your family.”

“No, what if she wakes up? I don’t want her to be alone when she wakes. Not anymore.”

Sister Julienne accepted that Shelagh needed to be near her sister and told her if she needed anything they would be in the kitchen. She wondered what had happened in the past for Shelagh to react this way. Shelagh looked over her shoulder, a smile of thanks was sent to Sister Julienne together with an apology. The Sister smiled back, letting the other woman know she was forgiven and left the room.

Shelagh heard the door close. She grabbed her sister’s hand, holding it delicately in her own two. “I know you probably can’t hear me, but I am so very sorry, Aislinn. I broke my promise to you. I was so very scared. I know it’s not an excuse, but I really was so very scared.

_“Shelagh, be a dear and call your sister to dinner please.”_

_“Yes, mother.” Seven year old Shelagh walked out into the meadow behind their farm where she knew her little sister would be entertaining herself. When she arrived and looked over the meadow, her little sister was nowhere in sight. “Aislinn! It’s dinnertime!” But little Aislinn didn’t reply as she normally would. “Aislinn? Where are you?” Shelagh frantically ran towards the edge of the forest that was at the end of the meadow. It was there that she saw her little sister crouched down. “Aislinn, didn’t you hear me call? You worried me!”_

_“Look, Shelagh!” The little sister took no notice of her older sister’s worries and concern and pulled her next to her. “Aren’t they the sweetest?”_

_Shelagh smiled at her sister’s enthusiasm. “Yes, Aislinn, they are, but we have to leave them be. Mother has dinner ready. Come along.”_

_Aislinn grabbed Shelagh’s hand and together they walked back to their home. When they were about to enter, Aislinn stopped, making Shelagh stop as well. “I love you, Shelagh.” She said matter-of-factly like only a five years old could._

Shelagh stroked her sister’s hand. The memory came from out of nowhere and she asked her sister if she remembered that day. They’d been very young then, but Shelagh still remembered she’d been so scared something had happened to her sister. The relieve she felt when she’d found Aislinn had been immense. The last part of the memory made her smile and she told her the same words as she had then: “I love you, Aislinn. I always will.”


End file.
